¿Este es el final?
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: ¿Si las cosas no hubiesen sido como sucedió en "Adolescentes? Final Alternativo. Isabella decide irse a la universidad dispuesta a continuar sin el chico pelirrojo a su lado, quien jamás le devolvió sus sentimientos. Un triste Phineas ahora tendrá que vivir con el peso de que su mejor amiga no esté con él, ¿o será así? A/N: Nombre cambiado. Anterior "¿Podré olvidarte?"
1. Chapter 1

¿Podré olvidarte?

.

.

—Muy bien señorita Shapiro, tiene que estar segura de la decisión que está tomando en este momento; ser presidenta es un trabajo muy duro y de gran responsabilidad.

Isabella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, firmó el papel de apuntes por la candidatura de la presidencia de la universidad. Liderar no era un trabajo complicado, había sido su fuerte desde niña con las exploradoras y consiguientes elecciones en la secundaria, desde su salón de clases hasta la institución en general. Esto era otro gran paso.

—Le informaremos en unos días el resto del reglamento, por el momento, continúe con sus estudios y espere— dijo amablemente una señora de unos 40 años, de pelo rubio enrollado y recogido con una liga. El estar sentada no le permitía ver su estatura, pero no parecía más que alguien de mediana. Alineó los papeles y los guardó en una carpeta sobre su escritorio, sonriendo asintió y estrechó la mano con la joven, viéndola un rato después irse.

.

Era su primera semana en la Limítrofe Estatal, una de las más importantes. Adaptarse a esta no era tarea fácil, era tan extensa que en ocasiones debía de pedir ayuda a cualquiera que se cruzara. De todas formas le encantaba. Tenía grandes áreas verdes y aulas habilitadas con alta tecnología. Sus comedores no solo llenaba de muchas mesas y sillas, sino también de una comida espléndida que en ocasiones deseaba repetirla, más no lo hacía más que en su primer día.

Sin embargo, la falta de sus amigos era muy grande que solía pasarla sola en las sillas frente al lago detrás del campus, mirando al paisaje y llenando su mente de recuerdos; no solo los últimos momentos en Danville, eran también los de un pasado cuando era una niña que siempre iba todos los días del verano a la casa de al frente; desde que conocía hasta cuando empezó a trabajar en el local de su mamá.

La casa de los Flynn-Fletcher

No sería una imagen posible de olvidar, y cada mención le recordaba las maravillosas invenciones de aquellos dos hermanos frente a su casa, quienes hicieron lo considerado imposible para que sus vacaciones no fueran aburridas. Sí, había conocido a muchas personas, había ganado más insignias de las que creyó poder, había aprendido y divertido. Por sobre todo…

Se había _enamorado_

 _._

 _Phineas Flynn_

 _._

Aquel chico de cabeza triangular y cabello rojo había sido el encargado de que su corazón no fuera el mismo, que en cada visita lo hiciera latir con más rapidez que parecía que muy pronto se saldría. Exagerado pero cierto. No era normal que los ojos formaran y corazón, literalmente. Y solo él había sido el responsable por todo eso. Desde el primer día en que lo vio. Casas cercas, escuelas y vacaciones juntos, graduación juntos. Todo excepto…

Universidad juntos

.

Haberlo amado toda su vida no significaba que había existido una relación. Tristemente jamás la hubo. Ella se mostraba obvia, no solo porque lo decía, los ojos del resto también asentían. Más él no.

Phineas Flynn _jamás_ declaró sentimientos hacia ella

.

 _Dolía_

.

Sin embargo…tendría que vivir así

.

Era hora de olvidarlo, de hacer su propia vida y tal vez darle una oportunidad a quien en verdad la tomase en cuenta. Quedarse pensando en él solo le haría daño, solo la dejaría infeliz y con ilusiones que nunca llegarían a ser realidad.

A pesar de no ser un trabajo fácil lo intentaría, lucharía así como hizo porque sucediera lo contrario, esta vez traería resultados.

— _Mmm…—_ suspiró.

Ahora que estaba decidida no existía nada que la detuviera, pero no implicaba por lo menos dejarle saber que él fue más que un amigo para ella.

Una _carta_

Escribirla un día antes de irse llenó de lágrimas sus ojos, y releer cada palabra escrita simplemente era desastroso. Expresar a palabras obviamente no sería jamás lo mismo que decirlas, hacerle saber mediante todo menos voz era irritable, ¿qué podía hacer? Sentiría vergüenza verlo y confesar, cuando probablemente no podía sentir lo mismo.

 _Sí_

Dejarle la carta pudo ser lo mejor

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Danville era de aquellas ciudades donde levantarse no era una queja de dormilones. Su infinito cielo celeste usualmente con un par de nubes, brindaba una energía y actitud positiva para las actividades del día a día. Una mañana o tarde lluviosa no hacía diferencia, más bien atribuía en la unión familiar o entre amigos vía skype, donde expresaban sus deseos, sueños y proyectos.

Para Phineas, un día lluvioso alguna vez fueron de esos en el cual sus abuelos contaban las más maravillosas historias que uno podría escuchar; ahora, se reducía a no levantarse de la cama o simplemente ver la casa de Isabella, sabiendo que ya no recibiría un saludo desde el otro lado como cuando eran niños.

Ya eran casi dos semanas.

Ferb le había comunicado que la ex-chica exploradora los había visitado antes de partir para despedirse, lastimosamente Phineas justo había llevado a Perry a pasear en el parque mientras decidía la universidad que escogería. Debido al tiempo y las actividades de carácter urgente que debían ser realizadas, no tuvo tiempo para poder esperar al pelirrojo. Desde entonces, sus días se basaban en estar encerrado en su habitación, distrayéndose con videojuegos o leyendo alguna obra.

Algunas veces revisaría las cartas de aceptación de diversas y famosas universidades del mundo, más elegir donde empezaría los pasos para el éxito en su futuro era más complicado de lo que parecía. Por supuesto que había descartado gran parte, pero quedaban algunas, y las dos más importantes le provocaban un dolor de cabeza por tanto pensar.

—Ferb, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que donde estudiarás es el lugar correcto?— el chico mencionado, quien vagaba en la computadora, se hizo a un lado enseñándole la pantalla, llena de fotos e historiales—oh...—soltó.

—¿Nada?— preguntó Ferb.

Phineas sacudió su cabeza, permitiendo que un suspiro sonara.

—Argh, la verdad mi mente está en más de un asunto, y los estudios no son la prioridad.

Ferb abrió otra pestaña en el navegador, la foto gigante de Isabella con su uniforme y diploma del colegio ocupando parte de la página, sonriendo burlonamente.

Phineas enrojeció al instante.

—¡¿Qué insinúas?!— resaltó el nombre del centro donde iría y la lejanía de este, asintiendo una vez que Phineas captó— sé que estudiará ahí, Ferb, Baljeet me lo dijo.

El peliverde rodó los ojos, dándole la espalda y continuando su búsqueda.

—Sabes, ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, pero ya van varios veranos en las que no salimos o conversamos como antes. Sé que tenía que trabajar, de hecho evité escribirle para no distraerla; lo raro es que ella no me enviaba mensajes cuando estaba libre, y las veces que lo hizo fueron...cortantes. Además, no me confirmó si había llegado, si no fuese por la Señora García Saphiro estuviese muerto de preocupación. Necesito verla.

—¿Sabes que una de tus admisiones incluye con a de ella, no?

—¿Ah? ¡Oh, cierto!— su rostro se iluminó por unos segundos— pero no quiero molestarla, aunque estemos en distintas facultades siento que no le agradará mi presencia.

— _Tienes que estar bromeando, no_ — exclamó alguien; Ferb se movió para permitir que los rostros de sus otros dos amigos sean visibles.

— _¡_ H _ola!_ — saludó Baljeet.

—¿Buford? ¿Baljeet? Que.., Ferb ¿escucharon lo que dije?

— _Claro que lo hicimos; me has hecho el día, Flynn_ — dijo el brabucón entre risas.

— _¿Isabella no feliz por ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Phineas?_

—No me ha hablado desde hace tiempo; debí haberle hecho algo sin darme cuenta y ha de estar enojada conmigo. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

— _Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre_ — estableció Buford.

Phineas le envió una cara seria al chico.

— _¿Enserio, Phineas?_ — continuó Baljeet— _¿Ferb?_ — el mayor de todos sacudió negando, sabiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Chicos, estoy aquí; no entiendo de qué hablan— anunció el pelirojo.

— _Isabella jamás se enojaría contigo_ — el joven hindú sonrió— _tal vez solo cuando no entendías parte de sus acciones cuando estaba contigo_ — colocó su mano en la pequeña barbilla, recuerdos de algunas aventuras donde el susodicho no receptaba el mensaje que la chica le decía mediante todas las actividades del los veranos pasados.

—¿Acciones? No estoy entendiendo; estuve con ella siempre, desde pequeños, y solo sé que casi todos los días andábamos en el mismo equipo o en el mismo sitio.

Los tres restantes se dieron una palmada, conteniendo la paciencia por la ignorancia del chico.

— _Phineas Flynn, me ayudaste a acercarme a Mishti así solo fuese porque era amiga de la infancia, construyendo un crucero romántico; ayudaste a organizar la boda de tus tíos, etc. ¡Y no te das cuenta todavía!_ — aunque no siempre duraba la paciencia.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

— _Amigo, todos con temática romántica. Ese día en el barco Isabella estuvo tratando de decirte que coman juntos, cuando dijiste que Meep era la cosa más hermosa del mundo entero debiste ver su cara; cuando crearon su línea de ropa, o...hay un montón de momentos que hubiesen sido románticos si no fuese por ti_ — demandó Buford.

—¿Romántico?— abrió los ojos, realizando todo— ¿me están diciendo que Isabella le...gustaba?

Soltaron un exclamo enseguida.

— _¡_ _Entendió!_ — celebró Baljeet.

— _Si no le hacíamos ver más allá de la escena ni se enteraría_ — Ferb asintió— _no puedo creer que fueses el único en el mundo_ — se detuvo— _corrijo, en la galaxia literalmente que no tenía idea de eso._

Phineas no sabía si gritar de felicidad o de ira. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Por supuesto que había notado que Isabella le prestaba más atención a él, pero siempre pensó que la única razón era por la gran amistad de años que pasaban siendo amigos. Y, mientras él vivía con eso en mente, todos quienes los conocían sabían que cada movimiento, gesto o invitación significaba algo más que simplemente amigos.

¿Ahora qué?

Si su mejor amiga había estado enamorada de él toda la vida, era muy seguro de que con la actitud que presentó durante su último año de colegio todos esos sentimientos se habían rendido de creer en un futuro juntos.

— _¿Entonces, Phineas?_ — dijo Baljeet— _¿qué harás?_

Bajó su mirada, sintiéndose derrotado.

— No lo sé.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!_ — exclamó Buford, su voz llena de enojo— _¡eres Phineas Flynn! ¡Siempre tienes soluciones!_

—¡Ésta vez no, chicos!— se sentó en el filo de la cama, pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos— por mi culpa ella está así. Tendré que vivir con el hecho de que jamás querrá saber nada de mí.

Ferb no era un tipo de muchas palabras, todos lo sabían. Pocas eran las ocasiones donde daba una opinión o enseñaba algo nuevo, más permanecía callado cuando de conversaciones largas se trataba. Siendo hermano de Phineas y conociendo sus emociones, lo llevaban a hablar un tiempo mas, a veces asintiendo o negando las preguntas de su mejor amigo. Tantos años y situaciones juntos, su lazo era fuerte porque estaban el uno para el otro.

Hoy no sería la excepción.

—El grandulón tiene razón,— rió cuando escuchó un quejido de Buford. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Phineas, provocando que este alzara su mirada— rendirse no es lo tuyo, Phineas. Eres el de los planes, ¿recuerdas? tú sabrás que hacer.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Si tan solo hubiese sabido de sus sentimientos no me odiaría.

— _Ella no te odia, Phineas_ — Baljeet sonrió, suspirando— _eres su mundo, no importa si últimamente no te lo ha mostrado. Conocemos a Isabella, pero nadie lo hace mejor que tú. Jamás..._

—...guardaría rencor a nadie— respondió— lo sé.

— _Por eso prefirió alejarse...le duele mucho la realidad._

— _Eres el único que la puedes hacer feliz._

— _Sin embargo debes ser sincero contigo y con ella; ¿la amas?_

Amar, una palabra muy fuerte.

Baljeet tenía razón en eso; ante todo honestidad.

.

¿En verdad la amaba?

.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

Ehhh...¿holi?

A quien sea que esté leyendo esto, ¡LO LAMENTO! Esto me pasa por no hacer los fics como debo hacer antes de publicarlos ¬¬. Sé que han pasado MESES desde que subí esto, pero no quería abandonarlo así que decidí hacerlo una historia de 3 capítulos; el último cap segurmente pronto. En verdad me siento mal por no haber actualizado, pero 2015 viví con una increíble pereza de escribir. Terminé media parte este capítulo la semana pasada que reanudé mi trabajo aquí, y teniendo ya el rumbo del final tendré que cambiar el summary. Gracias a **ThunderBlue2100** por su review y a quienes han leído este no-tan-hermoso fanfiction. Puede que los personajes estén un tanto OOC, pero cúlpese a la situación presente en esa historia.

Love you all!

Dark


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Juntos

Nadie se equivocó cuando dijeron que la Limítrofe Estatal era una de las universidades dónde el trabajo debía ser la primera actividad de las mañanas. Las horas de descanso eran de dos jornadas, momento en que los estudiantes se dedicaban a hacer sus tareas o estudiar; por supuesto, ser importantes significaba más exigencia en cuanto a cualquier resultado.

A Isabella le encantaba los retos.

Desde que llegó, lograba alcanzar la cama con las justas antes de caer dormida, exhausta por las actividades que realizaba a primera hora de la mañana. Varias veces tuvo que retener el sueño por unos minutos para poder terminar de hablar con su mamá, cuya voz tenía un tono de preocupación, por lo que Isabella optó en ocultarle las veces que debió desvelarce para acabar un trabajo.

Las dos semanas que llevaba ahí también distraían su mente de Danville.

En especial de Phineas.

Su celular no dejaba de vibrar con mensajes del pelirrojo por todo los primeros 4 días lejos, pregúntandole como estaba y si le gustaba el sitio, más ello resistió el impulso de responderle y terminar escribiéndose todo el día, como cuando lo hacían a mitad del colegio. Los mensajes disminuyeron, solo siendo dos cada día.

Luego hace dos días no había ni uno.

Su compañera de cuarto le había preguntado si estaba bien, ¡por supuesto que lo estaba!, no era ya de su importancia si Phineas le mensajeaba o no, porque había decidido alejarse. Entonces...

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Todos saben que engañarse a sí mismo es una tarea casi imposible. En su caso, también era obvio cuando lo intentaba, diciéndose a sí misma que simplemente era los años de amistad que la mantenían triste.

¿Habría ya leído la carta? ¿No sentía lo mismo y decidió también ignorarla?

 _Deja de pensar en él, Isabella_ ; se obligó mentalmente.

—¡Isabella!— llamó una vez. La joven alzó su vista para encontrarse a la directora de su facultad corriendo hacia ella.

—Buenos días, Señorita Stone, ¿puedo ayudarle?— ofreció amablemente.

Asintió.

—Sí; verá, acabó de llegar un estudiante a la facultad de arquitectura, y si no te molesta, tal vez podrías llevarlo a su edificio y mostrarle las instalaciones.

Isabella arqueó una ceja.

—Será un gusto, directora. Pero, ¿y los de su facultad donde están?

—Oh, ellos; Analía está ocupada con un papeleo y los demás no aparecen. Supuse que tú estarías dispuesta.

—Claro; ya lo alcanzo. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Al lado de la administración. Tiene una maleta naranja para que lo reconozcas— guiñó un ojo— muchas gracias, Isabella.

Sonrió.

—No es problema.

La mujer asintió y continuó su rumbo quien sabe donde. Isabella suspiró antes de comenzar a recoger sus cuadernos y papeles, fijando su mirada al cielo despejado iluminando todo el campus. Intrigada de quien sería el nuevo alumno, aunque no de su misma carrera, partió a su destino.

Podría hacer más amigos ahí.

Bajó la mini colina que había servido de atajo cuando tenía reuniones con los encargados de los arreglos para las votaciones. El edificio no quedaba a más dos otras edificaciones de la directiva. Una vez frente, paró el paso y miró en todos lados, buscando al chico.

Y lo vió.

Parado de espalda y con una capucha, a su lado una gigante maleta naranja. Isabella se acercó lentamente con nerviosismo, no sabiendo como empezar. Tomando aire, palmeó el hombro del chico, unos centímetros más alto que ella, aunque no se notaba mucho.

—Disculpa, la directora Stone me informó que necesitaba ayuda para guiarlo alrededor de la universidad. Mi nombre es Isabella...-

—García Shapiro, lo sé.

Isabella abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo...sabes mi nombre?

—Porque nos conocemos— dio la vuelta y en ese momento Isabella soltó un grito de asombro— hola, Isa.

—¡Phineas!

Ahí, parado sonriendo como si nada cuando era todo, estaba Phineas Flynn, el chico quien desde hace dos días no le enviaba ni un emoji por lo menos, frente a ella. Isabella no sabía si quería abrazarlo, golpearlo o ambas cosas.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

—Phi...¿estudiarás aquí?— preguntó.

—¿Qué crees?— dijo riendo.

La chica sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

—Me...— se detuvo, suspirando— me alegro que te decidieras.

Sin embargo Phineas conocía ese tono de voz.

—No estás feliz, ¿verdad?— dijo cabizbajo.

Pestañeó.

—¡No! Nada de eso. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Un suspiro de Phineas.

—Porque te conozco.

—Pero no es eso; en verdad no quiero decírtelo.

El chico posó su mano en el hombro de ella, sonriendo.

—"No quiero decírtelo en frente por miedo a un rechazo, a que nuestra amistad de años de acabe, a que me ignores o te rías. Significas el mundo para mi, desde siempre, pero para ti solo fui una mejor amiga; y no me quejo, porque estar a tu lado así sea de esa forma fueron los mejores tiempos de mi vida"— recitó, provocando que Isabella se tensara.

—La leíste...

—"Oír tu voz me dejaba en otro mundo, hasta en una de esas me llevaste volando en un unicornio. En el cumpleaños donde hicimos un juego con pistas, me puse a jugar con las palabras del video que tuve que editar. El baile de gala, fue mi favorito, bailar contigo y sentir como el mundo era de ambos. Tantos momentos.".

Con cabeza baja, continuó cuando sintió que Phineas la miraba.

—"Ahora inicia nuestro futuro como adultos, jamás cambió nuestro status de amigos. Necesito olvidarte, de cualquier manera"

—"Aunque no sea de importancia..."

—"Jamás te dejaré de..."

—"Amar"— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Para ese momento ambos ya estaban abrazados.

—Mi carta...

—La encontré en el cajón de mi cómoda; buen lugar para esconderla, por cierto.

Se separaron.

—¿Viniste por eso?

Hizo una mueca.

—Algo así.

—Oh...— dijo con decepción.

Phineas se sobresaltó.

—¡No! No es lo que piensas. En realidad, mi decisión de estudiar aquí ya estaba hecha antes de que la encontrara— aclaró.

—Eso...es bueno.

—De no ser por los chicos, seguiría indeciso.

—¿Qué dijeron para que finalmente escogieras?

—Bien...— dijo sonriendo— dijeron que tú no jamás estarías enojada conmigo porque te gustaba.

Isabella volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Ellos...

Asintió.

—Creí que te había hecho algo y por eso había decidido no estudiar aquí, para no molestarte. Luego me explicaron todo, y cambié de opinión— la abrazó de nuevo— nada sería más hermoso que estar en la misma univesidad junto a la chica de quien me enamoré.

Sorprendida, se separó de golpe, más Phineas no la soltó.

—¿Tú...te enamoraste?— sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos— ¿de mí?

Sentir sus labios junto a los de ella fue la confirmación.

—Solo de ti.

Sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

—Aun quieres que te muestre el campus— preguntó.

—Después iremos por un café, ¿qué te parece?— asintió.

Phineas miró un lado y cambió su rostro.

—Lamento no haberte tomado en cuent antes, Isabella, yo pensaba que me veías como un amigo y por eso no avancé más. Y gracias a eso te hice sentir mal.

Una pequeña risa.

—Déjalo en el pasado, Phineas, todo Danville sabe que no eres muy bueno realizando lo obvio.

—¡Hey!

La ex exploradora corrió, Phineas tras ella.

Su vida sería la mejor, después de esperar.

 **FIN**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esta no-tan-linda historia. Dejen sus comentarios y espero subir otra historia en esta categoría pronto.

Dark


End file.
